TMNT: Turtles and Benders Forever
by KatO93
Summary: A one-shot series with our favorite Heroes in a Half Shell and their bender girlfriends. Follow along as they go through the good, bad, strange, and exciting times in being in relationships while sticking together as one, big, happy family. This will still take place in the 2003 universe. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! Happy New Year everybody and welcome back to another new story!**

 **This is something that I have wanted to do for so long and I am very happy to be presenting to you all this one-shot series with our favorite turtles and benders. For this one-shot series I will be putting in a bunch of random scenes and scenarios with all eight of the characters either together or separately as couples. Most of the chapters will be rated T, but there will be a few that will be rated M for mature content. All of the one-shots will be completely random and will not be a part of my Turtles and Benders series, with the exception of one chapter that will come later on that will not be added to the main series. Each chapter will begin with a short summary of what the situation is and then I'll go on from there. There will be a lot of cute stuff going on with the characters in the series as well as some tough scenarios, and a lot of romance that will at some point contain heavy adult content.**

 **With that said, let's get this started shall we? I hope you all have some fun reading this one-shot series. Please, feel free to R &R, PM me your thoughts, favor, and follow this to get more turtles and benders love. Enjoy everybody:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What happens when Leo's dark past comes back to haunt him during a peaceful night of sleep? Talking it out with Verena may be able to set his mind at ease, the question is can she pull him out of that haunting place?**

Chapter 1: Leo's Worse Nightmare Reborn

Leo's P.O.V.:

" _Leo!"_

 _I open my eyes slowly, curious to figure out who had called out my name. When my vision clears I see that I am in this giant room with a bunch of machines all around, surrounding this beam of light that's in the very center of the room. There is something about this place that feels so… familiar to me… but I am having a hard time remembering where I've seen this room before. I turn my head to the right and see my brothers laying on the floor in pain. What the shell happened to them?!_

" _Guys! What's going on here?!" I ask them, but they don't respond back, "Who did this to you?!"_

 _Don is on his knees, grasping his arm as he looks at me, "Help me! I'm hurt!"_

 _I turn my gaze towards Mikey as he's laying on his side, rubbing his leg, "We're not gonna make it!" He let's go of his knee and reaches out to me, "Leo, help me!"_

 _I switch over to Raph as he is on one knee and hugging his side next to the machine that has the blue energy, "Leo! The Shredder's comin' for us! You gotta do somethin'!"_

 _I run over to my brothers to help them get out of here, but then I stop dead in my tracks as I finally remember what this place is. This is where my family and I fought the Shredder on his starship years ago, back when we were teenagers. Why was I sent back to this living hell? I put this all behind me a long time ago, and I haven't thought about it since I got help from the Ancient One. Is this some kind of sick joke? How is this happening all over again?_

 _As I turn around I see Master Splinter laying on the floor; his skin, fur, and robe are chard to a black smokey color. I can see how he got like that replay in my head, the Shredder using the live wires on my father and electrocuting him, trying his best to kill him. I can almost feel his pain from that shock… it sends a chill down my spine just thinking about it. I could have pushed Master Splinter out of the way from the Shredder, take his place so I would endure the pain instead of him, anything to help my father. But I didn't. Instead I had let Karai get in my way and distract me from aiding Master Splinter when he needed me. The guilt that had vanished was slowly creeping its way back into my mind, plaguing all of my thoughts and emotions all over._

" _Save us, Leonardo." Master Splinter says, reaching out towards the ceiling with his burnt hand, "We are all counting on you, my son."_

 _I try to go over to Master Splinter to help him off the floor, but I can't move. I feel like I'm frozen in place from where I am standing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a scream that pierced its way into my head like a gun being fired. I turn back around and see the Shredder standing in front of a pool of purple liquid with his sword in his hand as I noticed the same purple stuff on the blade. He backs away and moves to the side, revealing what's on th- no! There, on the floor… is my beautiful wife, Verena, gasping for air as she has her hand on her wound. The purple stuff on the floor, is Verena's blood, with her right in the center of the pool as she's bleeding out to death. That heartless monster… he had stabbed her with his sword. He'll pay for this!_

" _Leo!" I hear my wife call to me as I am forced to watch her die in front of me, her voice sounding so sad and scared, "Please, help me! I need you!"_

" _Verena!" I scream out her name as I fight with all my strength to move._

 _I hear the Shredder's evil laugh as he is in front of the power core machine, "You have failed in your foolish attempt to stop me from achieving my goal, Leonardo. It is because of you your family will perish by my wrath without pity or mercy. You have failed to protect them. You are weak, and will always be weak, never good enough for your pathetic family." He puts his hand near a switch and looks right at me, his red eyes shining bright through his helmet, "Time for you to die!"_

 _The Shredder throws the switch and all of the energy is released from within the core and causes a giant explosion. I look to my family and scream out to them as we soon vanish into thin air, until there is nothing left._

Verena's P.O.V.:

I feel a sudden jolt to my right on the bed and have what I was laying on lift up, having me slip off and land on the mattress. I wake up to see Leo sitting up on the bed, panting heavily like he had just worked out. There is a strange energy that I am picking up from him, it feels dark and… terrified? Did something happen to him to cause him to be like this? I must know the truth.

"Leo?" I sit up on the bed and stroke his arm soothingly, feeling the sudden cold sweat that seemed to cover his body, "What is it? What's wrong?"

He slowly turns his head as he is now facing me, continuing to pant as he's trying to calm down, "… It was a nightmare. One that I've not felt in a long time."

I rest my chin on his shoulder and stare at him, "Tell me."

Leo takes a long, deep breath and answers, "I had a nightmare about the time my family and I faces the Shredder in space, back when we were teenagers. He was trying to make his way back to the Utrom homeworld to destroy his enemies that had imprisoned him over a thousand years ago. We had to stop him before he got the chance to kill our allies. When we faced him in his starship he was too strong for us to take down, not to mention he had Karai with him as well. They took us out one by one… nearly killing us all. Karai had stabbed me in the shoulder so deep that she took a piece of my carapace." I look at where he was rubbing his shoulder as there was a chunk of his carapace missing on the upper part of his shell.

" _So that's why it is missing."_ I never knew how he got that mark nor did I want to ask him, but hearing it now it all makes sense.

He pulls me out of my thoughts when he speaks again, "We had the idea to blow up the power core to destroy the ship and the Shredder from making it to the Utroms. We were willing to sacrifice our lives just to save another planet from his wrath. We would've been dead if it weren't for Mr. Mortu coming to our rescue at the last second before the ship blew up. They exiled the Shredder soon after and he got what he deserved, bringing peace back to the Utroms.

"After we were returned home, everyone seemed to be recovering well… but I wasn't. All I kept on thinking about was how I had failed to protect my family during the battle, and the only thing we thought of to stop the Shredder was to kill ourselves while trying to kill him. I was so angry with myself that I constantly trained, pushed all of my feelings aside, and became this turtle I didn't recognized. One day it got out of control... and I had hurt Master Splinter with my katana."

My eyes widen from the last part he said. I am so shocked; this is something that I would never expect from him, "…Leo."

"That same night he had sent me away to Japan to see his master's master, the Ancient One, to help me continue my training, for he would teach me new things that my father could not. He was the one that made me see that I was punishing myself for no reason. That I became my own worse enemy. So I returned to being myself again. I was able to keep that memory far away, never once thought about that dark time… until now. But," Leo turns his body to face mine, "there was something different about this nightmare."

"What?" I ask him.

"You were in it… laying on the ground with a giant stab wound from the Shredder's sword. I couldn't save you." He lowers his head and shuts his eyes tight, not looking at me anymore as he is trying to fight the fear he feels, "I had failed you all in that horrible nightmare, and I'm afraid of it happening again."

The room returns to being silent after Leo finishes his story. Now that he has explained his whole nightmare to me I understand why he is so afraid of events repeating themselves. We each have our own share of battle scars that we try to forget due to their history, but sometimes they can sneak their way back into your mind and mess with you. It is in these times where you begin to wonder what would've happened if you had done things differently. Would the outcome have changed? Or would it have stayed the same regardless?

My husband's scar runs so deep that at one point it nearly destroyed him. The person he thought he could be allies with had betrayed him, nearly killing him and his family, and had held a grudge against him for the exile of her father. He felt like he had failed because he thought he wasn't good enough in protecting his family, and that in turn was what made him into this cold being no one recognized for months. Leo was training all the time because he did not want to have his family deal with a situation like that one ever again. The big problem was that instead of him talking about what was bothering him, he bottled it up until he cracked and harmed someone he loved. When he got sent away to the Ancient One, he had finally learned how to let go of that pain and returned to his true self. He had learned a powerful lesson from him that we all must learn at some point in our lives, and that is we are our own worse enemy. Leo has kept this in mind for all of these years and look at how he has turned out since then; he is a caring leader, a strong ninja, and an amazing turtle.

Those memories maybe a part of him, but they will never again claim him. I will never let him go back to that place after all this time. Leo doesn't deserve to be tortured like this any longer, and I will do my best to help him pull through.

"Leo," I lift his head up in my hands as I cup his face gently with his eyes still closed, "look at me." He slowly opens his eyes as I now have his full attention, "What had happened to you back then when you were younger is something that traumatized you through every fiber of your being. You couldn't have known how bad the danger would have been when you fought against the Shredder. None of you could have.

"I understand how you feel about not wanting to fail the people you love, and I can relate to the frustration you felt after it was all said and done. You were fortunate enough to have the Ancient One help you get rid of that guilt and rediscover your inner peace again. Not to mention you had the support of your friends, your brothers, and Master Splinter to guide you back to be yourself. Leo, you had gone through the fiery pits of hell, battered and broken, and had lost your way in the darkness. However, you found your way back into the light. It may have been rough, but you did it, and you never reopened that wound since then because you didn't want that energy plaguing your life" I lean in closer to his face, "You will never fail because you have the heart of a true warrior, Leo. Your brothers look up to you for guidance, Master Splinter counts on you to keep us together, and I have complete faith in you every step of the way. We are a family, and we love you so much Leo."

Leo's P.O.V.:

I listened to everything Verena has told me with no interruptions. I know deep down she's right about the whole thing. My family would probably tell me the same thing that Verena just did, give me the encouragement I need to push these negative thoughts out of my mind, and to keep doing what I've been doing. They are the reason why I try my hardest to keep them safe from all of our enemies, so that nothing will break our spirits. Honestly, I think I turned out pretty good as the leader of our clan, and now that I have my lovely wife as part of our family I have another important person to protect. She means the world to me just as much as my brothers and father do. Verena is my family, my love, my life.

I give her a small smile and hug her close to me in a warm embrace, "Thank you so much, Verena. You're right, I haven't thought about that bad memory in so long and I had gotten stronger because I got it out of my system. Not to mention I'm always busy keeping this family together and safe from anything that might get in our way, and with the guys and Master Splinter it has been fine. Now that I have you as my beautiful wife, you are my family too. You are so precious to me, so pure, so beautiful that I don't want anything or anyone harming you… not ever. I know that with you all here by my side that we will stick together and keep each other safe. That's how it should be." I look deep into her eyes, "I love you with everything I am, Verena. Always have and always will."

She smiles at me, "And I love you, Leo, always."

I lean my face to hers and kiss her beautiful, flawless lips, feeling at peace once again. A few minutes later I pull away slowly, "You're so beautiful."

Verena caresses my cheek and giggles softly, "Sounds like you are feeling better."

"For the most part, but may I ask you for one thing before we go back to bed?"

"Of course you can. Name it." She says as we lay down with her head above my heart.

"Can you sing something for me?" Whenever I feel upset or depressed she would always sing me a song to help me calm my nerves. This doesn't happen a lot, only on rare occasions, but when it does happen her voice is what eases me.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Yes I can." Verena strokes my chest with her fingers as she begins to sing, _"_ _Keeping my cool as I walk in the room_ _,_ _watching you dreaming away_ _,"_ I reach my hand over to touch hers and I grasp it gently in my own, _"_ _I touch your hand and my world comes to life_ _,_ _bright enough to seize the day_

" _So I'll wait_ _,_ _Till I feel you smile_ _,_ _Yeah, I'll wait_ _,_ _Just a little while_

" _Brothers and sisters_ _,_ _Mothers and fathers_ _,_ _Daughters and sons alike_ _,_ _We bleed for each other_ _,_ _We need one another_ _,_ _And I'll be there for you tonight_

Verena kisses my cheek and nuzzles into my chest above my heart, _"Lips to your cheek and I want to fill up_ _,_ _with all of your beauty and warmth_ _,_ _Cuz I want to cherish every single second_ _  
_ _that I've got with you on this earth_

" _But I'll wait_ _,_ _Till I feel you smile_ _,_ _Yeah, I'll wait_ _,_ _Just a little while_

" _Brothers and sisters_ _,_ _Mothers and fathers_ _,_ _Daughters and sons alike_ _,_ _We bleed for each other_ _,_ _We need one another_ _,_ _And I'll be there for you tonight_

" _And this is my sacrifice,"_ We stare at each other and smile, _"I will be your sacrifice_

" _Brothers and sisters_ _, And_ _mothers and fathers_ _,_ _Daughters and sons alike_ _,_ _We bleed for each other_ _,_ _We need one another_ _,_ _And I'll be there for you tonight_

" _Brothers and sisters_ _, And_ _mothers and fathers_ _,_ _Daughters and sons alike_ _,_ _We bleed for each other_ _,_ _We need one another_ _,_ _And I'll be there for you tonight_

" _And I'll do this for you tonight,"_ Verena rubs her hand above my heart and kisses my chest, _"And I do this for you tonight_

" _I touch your hand and my world comes to life_ _,_ _bright enough to seize the day."_ My wife ends her song and gives me a loving kiss, "I love you, My Handsome Turtle."

"I love you too, Beautiful." I kiss her again and rest my head on the pillow, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Verena says and lays down near me in her spot once more.

The rest of the night was calm and peaceful, and I didn't have the nightmare all over again. It was because of the love that I have for my family and my wife that I will continue to be the best I can be and to never give up when times get tough. I will cherish this moment with my wife for the rest of my life as she helped me in the best way possible. I love her so much and I always will.

 **Well, what do you think? I hope you all like this first chapter, but as always you will be my judges. Before I go, the song that Verena sings is called "Sacrifice" by Jenna Bryson; if you have time look it up on YouTube because it's so pretty. Please R &R, PM, and all that great stuff! Until next time:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Donnie has been spending too many restless nights in his lab working on his projects and upgrading the security to the Lair, and hasn't slept for days or even taken a break. Sasha, through all of this, cannot sleep without her techno husband by her side and worries about him. Question is, what happens when she spots him working late at night?**

Chapter 2: I Can't Sleep Without You

Sasha's P.O.V.:

I wake up slightly from my deep sleep and turn to my left side, reaching my hand out so I can feel my loving husband… but he's not there. What in the Gods names? This causes me to sit up quickly on the bed in a slight panic and see that his spot is empty. I look at the time on our alarm clock and internally groan after reading the actual time… 3 o'clock in the morning. Dear Gods, he's doing it again. I know Don loves to work on his inventions and do his research, but lately it has gotten out of hand, even to the point where he won't even come to bed. He either works on his projects all night or he will sometimes fall asleep in his lab at the desk. I need my husband here in bed with me… I miss him.

I get out of bed and quietly make my way through the Lair and into Don's lab where he is at his computer doing his work. It appears to me that he's going over the security alarms and cameras that he updated almost a week ago after some of the Purple Dragons came too close to the Lair. Since then Don and his brothers have agreed to be extra cautious when they go to the surface and to always check the sewers before returning home. I can definitely understand Don wanting to be absolutely sure that everything is okay, but now it seems as if he is going a bit overboard. Don is too focused on his work that he doesn't notice me right away until I put my hands on his shoulders and lightly rub them.

He turns around to face me and I can instantly see the dark circles and bags under his eyes while letting out a long yawn. As I suspected, he is beyond exhausted, "Hey, Sasha." Don tiredly says as he takes my hand into his and lifts it up to his lips, kissing it, "I thought you would be sound asleep by now. What are you still doing up?"

I laugh softly and shake my head, "I was just about to ask you the same question."

Don looks at the clock near his computer and immediately gives me a guilty look, "I'm so sorry, Sasha. I guess I lost track of the time."

"I know you are sorry, Love, but lately your overnight work has been getting out of hand." I tell him, not hiding how I feel about this little problem.

"Really?"

"Yes. Are you even aware that this is the sixth night in a row that you haven't come to bed?" I ask him and he shakes his head, so I continue my thoughts, "Well it has. Ever since the Purple Dragons came down here days ago you have been so consumed with your work that you don't sleep anymore. Not to mention that we hardly see you now except for dinner and one training session. I don't even get to see you that much either… all the times that I would want to spend some alone time with you you brush me away in favor of your work." I take a couple steps closer and climb onto his lap, facing him, "You're my husband, Don, and I just want to make sure you are taken care of too. You do so much for us, Love, but there is no reason for you to work yourself to death. I am telling you this as your wife to come to bed and rest because let's face it you look drained."

Donnie's P.O.V.:

I laugh at the last part knowing that Sasha's right. I have been so caught up in my work, wanting to make our home safe and secure that I had ignored my family, my friends, and my wife when they've tried to get me to take a break. To be honest I feel so bad for acting this way, especially towards Sasha. She is my entire world and I guess I was trying to do everything in my power to make sure she felt protected in and out of the Lair. After all I'm the one that's in charge of all the security for our home, and I think I got a little carried away. One thing is for sure, I'll have a lot of making up to do.

I look at Sasha and hug her, "I apologize from the bottom of my heart to you, Sasha. All I was trying to do was make sure my family felt protected from all of our enemies that try to find where we live. When the Purple Dragons got too close to the Lair, I got angry with myself that my work wasn't good enough. I kept on thinking all of these scenarios where someone would find us all because I didn't up the security in the sewers and near the Lair, and what they would do to us… to you. This happened to us before back when Karai held a grudge against us and she led the Foot in finding our home. I don't want that to happen again."

Sasha kisses my cheek and gives me one of her breathtaking smiles, "Love, it will never happen to us. You take such good care of us with that beautiful brain of yours by inventing the best security you can think of. The chances of anyone attempting to find the Lair are a million to one. All we want you to do is take it easy because we love you and care about your well-being. That's all it is."

I nod and smile back, "Thank you, Sasha. You have no idea how grateful I am to have such a caring wife as you in my life."

"You don't have to thank me, Love. I say these things because I love you."

"And I love you, more than you'll ever know." I say and loosen my hug, "Let me just finish this up and I'll-" I get interrupted by Sasha as she puts her lips on mine, kissing me deeply. As I'm about to pull away my wife massages my shoulders and begins to grind her hips against my lap in a seductive way, causing me to groan as I'm finding it hard to think clearly. I detach our lips and stare into her sapphire eyes, "On second thought I think I'll finish this later."

Sasha grins and continues to grind on my lap, "Wise choice. Now, how about I help you relax and get ready for bed, Love. Of course, if you're tired…"

I chuckle and stand up with her in my arms as I walk us over to the giant medical bed we have in the lab, No, I still have enough energy for this. Besides," I lay her down on the bed and get on top of her, "I need to make up all the times I missed out on spending time with you."

With that said I kiss my gorgeous wife and we get more comfortable in the bed together as we don't plan on leaving to our bed. In that time of making up, it felt great to be reconnected again as husband and wife, having that indescribable bond that we share when we are together like this. Over an hour later I lay on the bed with Sasha in my arms, her bare beautiful body close to mine as she is laying on my chest and sound asleep. As I breathe in deeply I close my eyes and finally give into having a good night sleep with my angelic wife. From this point on, I won't be able to sleep soundly without Sasha next to me, and I will cherish those moments with her for the rest of my life.

 **Hello hello hello! Welcome back everyone to another chapter of my one shot series! How are you all doing? I hope you all are doing well because I have missed being on here so much! I am also hoping you noticed the slight change with the chapter layout for this series, so from now on instead of doing my little intro at the beginning I will do the summary of the chapter first and then talk to you all at the end.**

 **Anyway, what do you all think? Did you like the cuteness going on in this chapter between our nerdy lovebirds? Let me know what you think because as always, you are my judges. Also before I close off I want to ask you all something really quick. Would you all be interested in seeing Mikey or Raph next? Let me know in the reviews.**

 **Please R &R, PM me, and all of that great stuff! Thank you all so much for your patience and for reading this chapter and series so far. Lastly, a huge thank you to everyone that has loved my first fanfic "You Found Me" as it had turned 5 years old back in February. I honestly didn't think that my first story was going to receive that many reviews, people favoring it or following it when I started out on here, and to see it now still getting favored and followed is just mind blowing and out of this world. Thank you all so very much for believing in my story, I love you all so very much!**

 **Until next time:)!**


End file.
